Stumbling upon the Academy
by bubblechup
Summary: Sophia manages to survive after years of child abuse with no escape, but after a group of Strigoi attack she has her chance. She seeks refuge in the forest behind the house, only to be encountered with endless problems. Eventually, she she stumbles upon the Academy, but will her orphaned self be accepted or rejected?
1. Chapter 1

Sophia

My body was on fire, burning as my fingers softly caressed the bruises that littered over my body. As the scolding water touched them, I winced and began to wash my hair and body even quicker than before. The sorrow and pain I felt as I ran my hands through my short black locks was another reminder of my disgusting "parents." A shudder went down my spine as I thought of the glassy looks in their eyes as each blow landed on my body, the stench of alcohol on their breath and the sharp pain that covered my body for days after each beating. As tears fell from my eyes, I wiped them away and continued to rinse out my hair, going as fast as possible.

Once my hair was clean, I turned the taps off and wrapped a towel around my small frame, careful to avoid putting pressure on the angry bruise that stained my right side. I was almost certain I'd broken a rib, my defenceless body was no match for the corner of the coffee table.

After drying off I pulled on a purple top and a tattered pair of jeans. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, but the girl staring back wasn't me. Not willing to see my sorry state, I hurried to the comfort of my bedroom.

Keeping my ear out for any noises I curled up under my blanket, looking out at the stars that littered the night sky. A few moments later I pulled out the small leather-bound book I had been reading, enjoying the escape from my pitiful reality. After what seemed to be hours, my eyelids began to droop, I closed the aged pages and let my body pull my mind into the dark abyss of sleep.

…

A loud blood-curdling scream jolted me out of my dreamless sleep, I clenched my eyes shut holding my hands over my ears. I wished for the day my parents would stop screaming at each other all the time. A stranger's voice emerged after the screaming had stopped, in an instant I was on my feet and running to the lounge room. I stopped in the doorway as a scream ripped its way out of my throat.

Four sets of red-rimmed eyes turned towards me as I took a quick step back in horror. They seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming in from the now broken window, their skin deathly pale. Blood dripped from their mouths and ran down their chin. A tear dribbled its way down my face as I saw what remained of my parents. The puncture wounds that scattered their skin spewed out blood and their heads were sharply twisted to the side. They were too far gone to save now. I shook my head to try and pull myself together, I could feel the adrenalin pulsing through my veins. I had to get out.

I slammed the door to the living room before running back to my room, almost instantly I could hear a pair of footsteps following.

"Jarod, stop playing with your food. Let's finish of in here and then we can all get dessert." Slowly, the footsteps retreated.

"Fine, but I get first bite." He replied in resignation.

As quietly and quickly as I could, I packed a few things into my backpack. Just as I pulled on the last zip, there was a commotion downstairs. Moving faster than I thought possible, I slung the bag over my shoulder and opened the window. The cool air came as a shock to my adrenalin-fuelled body.

"Shit," I murmured. The only jumper I owned was in my parent's room, and it was in tatters thanks to my last beating. I looked around frantically, desperate to find anything warm.

"Check upstairs, I'm sure there's more lurking around." I froze, the only rooms up here were my room and the bathroom. It wouldn't take long to find me, and sure enough, within seconds my door creaked open. I wasn't sticking around to see what was there. I swung my legs over the window seal and jumped.

"We've got a runner." I heard the person in my room say. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, pain ricocheting through my body. I looked back up towards my room to see a pair of legs dangling down, acting on instinct, I ran.

My house backed onto a forest, the perfect area to hide. I sprinted with everything I had in me, the sound of my pursuer landing on the ground only making my run faster. I got to the first tree I could find, and climbed, thankful for the thick layer of darkness that the night brought. I perched myself on a branch, just below the canopy. A few moments later I saw a figure running below me. A small smile spread across my face.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

 **This is my first Fanfic, just thought I would say that I am Australian so the spelling and phrases in here will be Aussie ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters involved.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose

The car ride home was the worst. Dimitri and I finally managed to track down the group of strigoi terrorising this neighbourhood and I had let one get away.

"I was so close, Dimitri, I could almost touch her."

"It's alright, Roza, we will get her tomorrow night. But right now we need to get you back to the academy to get that gash looked at." I was so blinded by my frustration that I had forgotten about the mass of bandages wrapped around my leg. I let out a sigh.

"It's only a reminder of how much I sucked. I should never have let my guard down." Dimitri chuckled beside me, I punched him softly to make him stop.

"Roza, it was only a branch, you never let your guard down." I crossed my arms and huffed. If only I had gotten that girl.

"Roza, you were perfect," Dimitri tried again. I looked into his eyes and before I knew it my lips were on his. Of course he knew how to shut me up. Honestly I didn't know how he managed to keep the car on the road while we kissed, but I wasn't about to argue.

Thankfully we were the only two travelling back in this van, everyone else was crammed into the others. Dimitri insisted we travel alone to debrief the situation.

A small sigh escaped my lips as we parted, I would never get used to the feelings he stirred within me. We sat in silence for a few moments, savouring the moment. It wasn't often that we got to show our love, so every second was valuable.

The static from the radio cut harshly through the comfortable silence that filled the van.

"Good job in there. We'll get her next time." It was one of the newer guardians, I didn't know his name. Dimitri pointed at the radio with purpose.

"Told you so," he said with a smile. I gave him a sour look before sending a brief reply.

With an hour long car trip a head of me, I decided it was the perfect time to check in on Lissa.

She sat out on the field next to Christian, the soft glow of moonlight only highlighting their beauty. I hated to admit it but they looked good together. They were in deep conversation about – guess who – me. Of course Lissa was riddled with nerves, we were still in the beginnings of the strigoi hunts and everyone was anxious, but nowhere near as much as Lissa. She feared whenever I went out of her sight, let alone purposefully going out on strigoi hunts. Christian tried desperately to calm her but after seeing no success, resorted to extreme measures. I left her mind seconds before their lips met.

Dimitri was watching me, his curiosity never ceased.

"How's it going back there?"

"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Roza, nothing is ever fine."

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

 **A/N**

 **Please enjoy and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia

I had been walking for hours with no idea where I was – or where I was going for that matter - as long as it was as far away from my house as possible, I was happy.

The sun was now out in force, beating down on me. The straps of my backpack were digging into my shoulders and sharp rocks and twigs were cutting at my bear feet. I knew I couldn't walk much longer, but I had to find some kind of shelter.

After another hour or so I was on my last legs. I was struggling to put one foot in front of the other and my throat burned, desperate for even a drop of water. My foot snagged on a raised root, sending me to my hands and knees. I didn't have enough energy to stand so I crawled forward. The fall agitated my broken rib further, each agonising inch forward making it harder and harder to breathe.

I collapsed a few minutes later, silently wishing for the death that should have met me at home. _No._ I mentally scolded myself. _You had to try._ Desperate, I dragged my limp body into a crevice that had formed under a large rock. Slowly, I closed my eyes; waiting for death to take me under.

Only, it never did. A large figure loomed above me as I opened my eyes just a slit. The same red ringed eyes I'd seen at the house stared back. I tried to scream but all I managed was a sharp outtake of breath. My eyes filled with tears but I refused to let them fall.

The man sniffed the air ravenously, as if I was his next meal. His eyes met mine once again as his lips parted, revealing two pearly white fangs. My jaw dropped, I tried to shuffle away but my body refused, frozen in fear. A low, menacing laugh erupted from the man.

"You have nothing to fear child. I will not kill you. I need you to send a message." He was still smiling, his voice full of power. Confusion riddled me as he started to lean closer to the crook of my neck. I tried desperately to move away but the ice cold hand he laid on my shoulder stopped me from moving too far. Closer and closer he came until his mouth and those ungodly fangs were nestled against my neck. Short sharp breaths were all that I could manage, a mix of fear and pain from my rib. My discomfort must have pleased him as he let out a small laugh before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck.

Instantly I was hit with a wave of pain, but before I could comprehend what was happening, the pain turned into something so pleasurable that I forgot about everything. The harsh rocky surface that dug into my back disappeared, the cool night air that nipped at my exposed skin retreated, even the fact I was being eaten alive by a vampire didn't faze me. A soft moan escaped my lips, I'd never felt something so enjoyable in my entire life.

But just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The man released me, taking his irresistible venom with him. However, a small amount still lingered in my veins, making my heart flutter. The desire I felt for him to bite me again was unimaginable. I reached up to tug on his cheek, urging him to do it again.

"No child, you need to deliver my message," he gently picked me up and carried me for a few steps. He stopped abruptly before meeting my eyes, "Find Rose, and tell her 'we're coming'." Something in his voice made it sound reasonable, he'd set a task that I needed to complete. He inched closer to a small cliff.

I sensed what was coming next, suddenly panicked from the thought of losing him I tried to hang on. It had no affect though, as he easily threw my limp body through the night time air.

I landed with a crash in the leaf litter that scattered the ground, but I didn't stop moving. I tumbled down the steep decline at the bottom of the cliff. I knew I'd broken more than one bone in the fall and I'm sure the sticks and rocks that dug into my skin as I rolled caused numerous cuts. I was close to death, my entire body was numb. I didn't know how much longer I would last.

A few moments later, the ground must have levelled out as I could no longer hear the sound of branches whizzing past. I could hear footsteps approaching from a distance, but I couldn't manage any form of movement. Slowly, my eyes began to close, this was it. I delved into the world of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose

As soon as we arrived at the Academy Dimitri and I headed towards the infirmary, trying our best to avoid the wrath of Lissa. One sight of me and she'd have a heart attack. We both new that the occasional injury was expected from a guardian in training, but the cut on my leg started a whole new ball game. I'd received the cut after hunting a strigoi, the idea itself was absurd, but the thought of a trainee guardian hunting them down was unheard of. If it wasn't for Dimitri's extremely persuasive reasoning and my kick-ass ability to kick-ass, I wouldn't have gone. But I was sick of just watching and waiting, we had to fight back, we had to make a stand. If you ask me, we'd just made that stand. At least the strigoi that had escaped will be able to rattle on to her friends about the revolution that was about to start.

Over my time at St. Vladimir's, I'd developed a healthy relationship with Dr. Olendzki. I'd visited her more than once and she was one of the people that knew about Lissa's spirit ability. As soon as she saw me she ushered me over, but before I could reach her I bumped into a much more anxious figure.

"Rose, what happened?" Lissa's voice clearly reflected her concern, before any of us could stop her she grabbed a hold of my arm and sent her magic through me. Within a few seconds the nasty gash had healed, leaving only the faintest of scars. I gave her a small smile in thanks before unwinding the blood-soaked bandages from my leg and throwing them in the bin.

"Well, let's just say you'd never guess the trees in that neighbourhood were so viscous." She smiled in relief before embracing me in a tight hug. We'd been best friends for years, the bond we shared only increasing our connection. When we parted I looked for Dimitri, to thank him for everything he had done. I spun around a few times but couldn't spot either Dimitri or Dr. Olendzki. As a matter of fact we were the only ones who stood in the now deserted hallway.

Instantly my senses went onto high alert. Lissa looked at me like I was stupid, after all, what did she have to worry about. I grabbed Lissa's hand, dragging her along behind me in a protective manner. Creeping towards the door I noticed a few of the rooms were still filled with the sick and injured, at least that was a promising sign. I made a reluctant Lissa hide behind the potted plants that lined one of the walls whilst I scoped outside. I was ready for anything, muscles tensed and reared to go.

But what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. A group of guardians were running straight for me, Dimitri with them. That wasn't what shocked me though, the girl that Stan held in his arms was what took the air from my lungs. It was the strigoi who had escaped from the house. My mind was racing, trying to pull the pieces together. Her body was limp, covered in scratches, bruises and welts, she'd clearly broken some bones as well. I shook my head in disbelief, I don't know what shocked me more, the fact she was human or the fact she had managed to escape me.

I took a step to the side, clearing the doorway in the nick of time. The men ran through, followed closely by Dr. Olendzki. Silently, I joined onto the end of their group, waving Lissa over to join me. She hurried, sending beams of concern through the bond. This was only confirmed by the look of shock that covered her face.

Stan carried the girl into one of the examination rooms and laid her down softly on the sterile plastic. Dr. Olendzki pounced on her, shouting orders to anyone and everyone. Lissa tried desperately to enter the fray, spirit tugging strongly for her to heal the girl. I had to hold her back, there were too many guardians in here who didn't know about her ability. She started sobbing, so I pulled her into another tight hug and slowly led her from the room, knowing her powers would come in use later.

We sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room for hours. Slowly, one by one, the guardians trickled out. Until Dimitri was the only one remaining. I gently nudged Lissa, she'd fallen asleep while we waited. Instantly she shot up, desperate to see the girl. I followed her into the room, where the girl lay surrounded by all sort of machines, tubes and wires. Tears instantly flowed from Lissa's eyes as she reached out to heal the girl.

"Vasilissa," Dimitri said once, sending a warning, not only to the princess, but most importantly to me. Just before they made contact, I grabbed Lissa's shoulder.

"Liss," I started before all her emotions flowed into me, I had to take a deep breath before continuing. "Only enough to keep her alive, okay?" She nodded, but I didn't trust her. After a moment, I glanced warily at Dimitri as I tried to gage the level of spirit being used, knowing full well I would have to handle the outcome. As the colour began to return to the unconscious girl and the marks on her skin began to disappear, I pulled Lissa away. She tried to push me away but her protests were nothing compared to my dhampir strength. I guided her out of the clinic as she cried on my shoulder.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating, I finished school last year and have started university this year so have been super busy. Hopefully I will be able to continue with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia

Disorientation was a feeling I was used to after the numerous concussions I'd suffered at the hands of my father. But this was different. I knew I was lying down, but the forest floor was replaced with crisp linen. As I assessed my situation, another thing became evident, I was trapped, cocooned in something restricting.

"Help!"

I tried to yell but my voice only came out as a whisper. Someone must have heard though, as a pair of hands tried to shake me awake. Instantly I cringed away as flashbacks of my red-eyed attacker flooded my thoughts. My eyes burst open to a worried face looked down at me, but it was one that I hadn't seen before. I tried to sit up but my attempts were pointless as I just became more and more entangled in the restricting sheets that covered my body. The woman beside me tried to stop me from moving but she was no match for my adrenaline fuelled state.

"Dimitri!" She yelled in desperation. The door creaked open and a muscular man came running in, instantly assessing the situation before pinning me down to the bed. Of course, this just made me panic more and I squirmed as best I could.

"You're still injured, you need to calm down," his voice was soft and silky, but somehow still filled with a sense of urgency. I tried to listen to his words but all I could see was the face of my father, pinning me to the floor in one of his drunken episodes. I zoned out of the room and focussed on all that I had learnt from my childhood. I wasn't strong enough to overpower the man so I had to outsmart him. Taking some slow deep breaths, I stopped wriggling and began to relax.

"That's better," the man said as he began to loosen his grip. _Great_ , _he's falling for it,_ I thought, trying not to smirk. I continued taking some deep breaths until he eventually let go of me and took a few steps back. I only had one chance to act.

 _Now._

In what seemed like such an easy task in my head turned out to be so physically demanding that my plan failed within moments. What was meant to happen was me leaping for the door and making my escape before anyone noticed. What really happened was me screaming in pain as shot of fire exploded down my side, and once again finding myself pinned down by the man, Dimitri.

"Fine," I sighed in resignation, "I give up."

Dimitri and the woman shared a look before I was released once again, this time they both stayed close by.

"My name is Dr. Olendzki, and this is Dimitri Beliklov," the women said, formally introducing them both. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged in reply, unwilling to admit the growing sense of drowsiness beginning to fog my mind.

"Are you in any pain?" She tried to push further, but I still gave her the same response. There was no way I was going to show any sign of weakness if I could help it. The doctor sighed before continuing, "Well, thanks to some…unconventional methods, it looks like you'll make a full recovery. We'll let you get some rest before we get to know each other, I'm sure you're tired." Trying to fight back a yawn, I watched as Dimitri left the room, followed closely behind by the doctor.

I rolled onto my side, hugging my knees to my chest. Only now did it all sink in. Icy cold fear embraced my already shivering form as the events of yesterday repeated in my head. Unbelievably, I was still alive, and by some miracle I didn't even feel half bad. _It must be the drugs_ , I thought as I glanced at the IV cannula embedded into my hand.

As I continued to evaluate my situation, one thing became clear, I couldn't stay here. For all I know these people could be just as bad as the monster that almost killed me, or worse.

I began plotting my next plan of escape as I reluctantly allowed the drowsiness to take over my body. Just before I disappeared into the world of sleep, two red eyes appeared in my thoughts, and with them came the message I was sent to deliver, the words embedding themselves into my mind.

 **A/N** : Please leave a review on your thoughts and if I should continue. Also feel free to offer any feedback you have or if you want to see something happen in this story and I'll see if I can write it in :)


End file.
